On The Turning Away
by Rayv4life
Summary: Naley....
1. Prologue

Title: On The Turning Away  
Author: Dani (Rayv4life)  
Pairing: Nathan/Haley  
Rating: PG-13/R  
Disclaimer: Don't own OTH, or the title ' On the Turning Away' Pink Floyd does  
Summary: Haley and Nathan are best friends...that's all I will tell you  
  
**' On The Turning Away '**  
  
**_Prologue_**  
  
_"The more one analyses people, the more all reasons for analysis disappear. Sooner of later one comes to that dreadful universal thing called human nature." _  
  
He thinks she's innocent.  
  
Most of the time she can accept that fact since he was someone who knew her.Other times she found herself hoping he would look passed the ignorant labeling. That he could see more then just the virginal smile. He didn't though. She knew he probably never would. Sometimes she wasn't sure if that what's she really wanted of him. There are times she realizes that it doesn't matter if it's him, as long as it's someone. He likes her innocence. He thinks it's refreshing. She doesn't. She thinks it's what holds her back. That it somehow keeps her from evolving into something more then just a waitress, or a tutor, or a bestfriend.  
  
Today was one of those days where she accepted it. Today was one of those days where she needed him around. He was usually there to reassure her. But today he isn't. And it hurts her. She looks for him for while serving the usual crowd. He promised her he'd be there. He wasn't. She sighed rubbing her hands against the black apron tied around her thighs. She had gotten her hopes up, she wasn't use to him disappointing her. She smiles fakely at the customer, tugging a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear. She tries to convince herself there is an explanation for him not being there. She frowns at her thoughts while handing Karen the order. It's because he thinks she's innocent. He doesn't have time for the none infected youth of Tree Hill. Today is slowly becoming one of those rare days. Those days she wished he saw more in her, then her quirky innocence.  
  
The smell of soapy dish water sets into her auburn locks, as she cleans off the ketchup splattered plates. A loud howling of laughter can be heard right outside the now deserted café. She smiles weakly. It's Friday night. She should be expecting the ritual drunken behavior of Tree Hill High students. It sometimes saddened her. While most people her age were out enjoying their night, she was tiredly working a late shift. She needs the money though. She isn't as fortunate as some of Tree Hill's residents. She has college to worry about, not to mention the other necessities her parents can not afford. She usually doesn't feel sorry for herself. She likes to think of it as becoming more independent. Sometimes the echoing sound of fun haunts her though. She can't help but feel there are times she missing out. The chaotic antics of her peers, she silently watches from the side line, can be tempting.  
  
She pulled off the yellow rubber gloves sliding off her hands. She can hear the sound of Karen's soft voice humming mixing with the intoxicated sounds coming from outside. She loves Karen. She admires Karen. Karen is someone who despite everything thrown at her, made something of herself. She has her café to prove it. And her son, Lucas. Lucas was her bestfriend. Well her bestfriend next to him. But right now she was mad at him. So Lucas would have to do. She walked over to where Karen was sitting, bills scattered around the table. The dark haired woman tapping away at her calculator. She clears her throat making her presence known. Karen's head whirls around to look at her. Her eyes reveal how tired and worn out she is.  
  
" Go Home" Haley insists " You're exhausted "  
  
" I'm fine, you should go home though I'll close up" she smiles, turning her head back down to the calculator.  
  
She shakes her head. " No I'll close up, Karen go home, take a bubble bath, relax."  
  
Karen sighs in defeat, rubbing the rough tips of her fingers against her eyes. She looks like up at Haley smiling gratefully at her, before getting up to gather her things. She can hear Karen leave out the back door. She breaths out deeply, walking towards the counter. The jingle of the door opening causes her to frown.  
  
" We're closed " she voiced, her back still turned away from the door.  
  
" I know"  
  
She spins around to face him. She glares at him, twisting at the silver band around her ring finger. He is giving her a cheap smirk. Somehow searching for redemption in her angered eyes. She isn't going to forgive him that easily. She crosses her arms over her chest, as he takes a few steps closer, throwing himself into the couch on his right. He is drunk. She can tell. His hair is tousled and wet in the front. His lips were a deep cherry red. He had been with Brooke. She rolls her eyes at him, reaching for the pot of coffee and a mug. Walking towards him she shoves the hot cup in his face. He reaches for it, taking it out of her hand, splashing some against the hard wood flooring. She groans at his clumsiness.  
  
" Nathan" she cries out in frustration, wiping the spill with a rag. He smiles at her with a shrug.  
  
" You love me" he smirks, sipping from the mug.  
  
" Yeah" she sighs " I love you"  
  
- Love it? Hate it? Feedback  
  
Dani


	2. Chapter One

**'On The Turning Away'**  
  
**_Chapter One_**  
  
_" We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell."_  
  
She thinks he is careless.  
  
Then again, most people thought he was careless. He wasn't really one to care what people thought. However, he did care what she thought. He always felt the need to prove something to her. That he somehow needed to reassure her there was more to him then a good jump shot and constant reckless behavior. He knows she'll never be reassured though. He can't even convince himself theres more to him. She likes that is careless. She thinks it balances out her anal personality. He hates it when she says that. He feels that it in someway forces him to succumb to this playboy lifestyle. That it is his title. And now he has to live up to it. He knows he loves it despite him telling himself it's disappointing her. He wants her to understand. He knows she doesn't, even when she says she does. There is this inexplicable pleasure in receiving attention. She wouldn't know about that though. The envy of peers, the advances from girls. It makes him ego-centric. Yet it a contradicting way it makes him feel hallow. Empty. The feeling reminds him of her stares. The stares she gives him, when he stumbles into the café late at night. She looks at him with cold eyes. He knows she's repulsed by his drunken display. Those stares tell him that her point is proving.  
  
He is careless  
  
He drums his fingers against the table. She is late. He frowns, she is never late. Worry washes over him, as he nervously glances at the old clock on the wall. He pulls out his cell phone from the pocket of his 'Timberland' sweater, and quickly dials her number. He can feel his breath get caught in his throat as the line keeps ringing. She doesn't answer. He hangs up the phone, not sure of what to think. She would of called if she were running late. She knew better then to let him become anxious. At least she hoped she did. He hears a muffled sound of shuffling feet. He releases a tremerous breath of relief. He knows its her. The twittered wrapping of his fingers died down, just as her head of flowing auburn hair scurried through the door. He smiles at her appearance. Her expression is flustered. Her cheeks are a flushed rosy pink. He can tell her hair as just been straightened. Her pursed lips glistened with her favorite vanilla lip gloss. Her dough eyes widen upon seeing him sitting there. As though she is surprised to see him.  
  
" What?" He hesitates glancing around the room.  
  
" Nothing" she shook her head, pulling the messenger bag over her head taking a seat across from him. They sit there in awkward silence. He watches her chew at her winter fresh gum.  
  
" Hows Brooke?" she sneers randomly.  
  
He smirks. So this is what this is about. Brooke Davis wasn't someone he dated. Brooke Davis wasn't someone he would acknowledge as a good friend. Brooke Davis was just someone he slept with. Haley knew this. Haley didn't like this. And he was well aware of that. Of course he only has himself to blame, for Haley's constant scowls of disapproval. He knows she feels that Brooke is competition. That somehow she has to struggle to maintain her title as most important person in his life. Again he knows it's his fault she thinks that. He was after all constantly forgetting about her, to go off with his more sociable group of friends. He was after all blowing her off, to get some from the tempting brunette. He knows Haley is offended. He feels guilty.  
  
" So why were you late? " he ignores her previous remark. She sighs at him, rolling eyes reaching into her bag for a textbook.  
  
" How is that any of your business?"  
  
He grins back at her. " Someone's in a cranky mood"  
  
" I'm not cranky" she argues looking down at her notebook, twisting the ring on her finger.  
  
" Yes you are"  
  
" No I'm not!"  
  
" Haley's being a cranky pants" he sang in a vexing manner. She slapped the pencil in her hand down on to the notebook. Raising her hand up, pointing her finger at his face.  
  
" I have PMS and gun, Nathan, do not fu(k with me " she threatens.  
  
He leans back in his chair. He can tell somethings bothering her. More then just the average monthly hormones. She's fidgeting in her seat. He knows she only fidgets when something is irritating her. She is tapping her pencil against her notebook. He knows she'll only do that when she's avoiding something. He reaches out placing his large hand ontop of hers, stopping her agitated movements. She looks at him. He grimaces, at the sight of her reddened tear stained eyes. He hates to see her cry. All he can feel is a sudden pang of hurt upon seeing the salty drops sting at her brown eyes. The tears begin rolling down her skin freely. He pulls her into a hug, letting his hand brush at her soft hair. He cooes reassuring words to her while she sobs.  
  
" What's wrong" He asks pressing his cheek against the top of her head. He can hear her shaky sigh. She's reluctant to tell him. It's obvious. He wants to know though.  
  
" It's just " She breaths, scrunching her face in fear of more tears spilling " My mom is moving out and she wants to take us with her".  
  
He closes his eyes sadly. Haley adores her father. He is her idol. He couldn't lie, he adored Mr. James too. Mrs. James never really took to him. Really when ever he would come spend time with Haley, she would sneer at him disapprovingly. Mr. James was always the one to make him feel comfortable. He has to admit though. He didn't see it coming. The James seem so put together. So Happy. Really the ideal family. Atleast that's how he felt about them. Considering how screwed up his own family was. It felt surreal. Her saying her mom was moving out. He could of never of thought that their marriage would end up in flames. Now her mother wanted out and she wanted to take Haley with her. He can feel her beginning to cry again. He knows she can't even stand the thought of not having her father around. He kisses her forehead lightly.  
  
" It'll be okay baby" He whispers  
  
She pushes the door open, walking inside the house. The walls are a deep green. Various paintings and picture frames decorated onto it's cheap color. She tosses her keys onto the circular table in the middle of the entrance. They rattle loudly upon hitting the wood. She can hears soft voices from the living causing her to walk over to them. She can see her mother sitting on the couch. Her head buried into her hands. Little sad cries escaping from her. Across from her sat Haley's sister Whitney. She had her manicured hand on her mother's back.  
  
She sighs. Why is Whitney here? Her sister Whitney James is perfect. What bothers her the most though, is that not only is Whitney James perfects. It's that Whitney James knows shes perfect. She tries to hate her. She can't though. No one can hate Whitney James. It's all apart of her vexatious perfection. The way everything she does is flawless. The way she looks, the way she speaks. All bound to be envied. Part of her feels overwhelmed by Whitney's perfection. That somehow her utter lack of mistakes magnifies all of Haley's imperfections. She loves her sister. She really does. She just can't stand to live in her shadow anymore.  
  
She clears her throat. " Mom"  
  
Her mothers head snaps up from her hands. Her face is streaked from crying. Haley scoffs inwardly, she is the one who wants to move out. Whitney turns to look at her, she smiles affectionately. Haley forces a smile back at her. She steps into the living, she chooses to gaze around the room. Taking in the large wooden shelfs pressed against the wall and the large brown couch across from her. Anything to keep her from staring at her sorrowful mother with a scowl. She can feel Whitney gazing at her. She's expecting her to spill some words of cheap pity to there distraught parent. She however as nothing to say to the woman.  
  
" Haley" He mother chokes, brushing away her messy hair, a weak attempt to compose herself.  
  
" Hey Whitney" she greets biting on her lip " Didn't know you were in town"  
  
" Mom called me " she states with a weak half smile " I thought she could use the support"  
  
She nods with a fake sympathizing smile. Her cell phone begins ringing. She whispers a grateful ' thank you'. The caller ID reads ' Nate '. She smiles, drifting out of the living room slowly to accept the call. She can feel Whitney's disapproving glares.  
  
" Hello" She answers trudging up the stairs to her room.  
  
" Howdie Ho Partner" he laughs  
  
" What the hell is that?" she grins opening the door to her bedroom. She is greeted by the familiar tacky green. This time though her surroundings are more comforting. The room is plain really. Her desk was a simple piece of old wood, large textbooks stacked on top of it, sitting beside her old lap top. Her bed was small, it really barely fit her. She smiles remembering all the nights Nathan would sneak through the window, struggling to slip in beside her on the tiny mattress. Framed pictures filled up the cramped area. They were mostly of her and Nathan. She flops down on the bean bag beside the door.  
  
" I'm watching some old cowboy movie " he states " How you feeling?"  
  
She sighs, running a hand through her hair. " Better, I guess, Whitney is downstairs consoling the home wrecker."  
  
" Whitney's in town?" she can hear his voice fill with excitement " Since when?"  
  
" Down boy" she breaths reaching her arm out to stretch " I don't know when she came in, I'm assuming some time today"  
  
" How insightful of you"  
  
" I know" she sighs " So are you going out tonight."  
  
He hesitates. " I was planning on it, why? Do want to come."  
  
" No it's okay" she smiles weakly " I think I'm going to go to the café and help Karen out"  
  
" Are you sure?" he persists " Cause I mean you're more then welcome to come, or if you want we can just hang out together"  
  
She laughs him off. " It's okay Nathan, go have fun, get wasted, use protection"  
  
" Okay" he says " I love you Hales"  
  
" Love you too"  
  
" Bye"  
  
She hung up the phone, gently dropping it back onto the bean bag. It was bitterly amusing. How quickly her life gets screwed up. She could remember last year, she could remember how happy she was. How enjoyably anxious she was about starting high school. Her family was there. Nathan was there. He was her best friend after all. Things changed so quickly. She sighs with chagrin. Things changed too quickly. The calm relationship between her parents suddenly turned sour. And all they could do was fight. Suddenly Her and Nate, became Nate and the whole school. He had discovered popularity, along with a few other dishonorable habits. He never forgot her, he still was the best friend she ever had, but she still couldn't help but feel left behind. Forgotten. Disregarded. She closes her eyes, pressing her palm against her forehead. Now a new year was starting in a few days. Everyone was changing, moving on and she was till just there.  
  
Just Haley.


	3. chapter two part 1

**' On The Turning Away '**  
  
_**Chapter Two Part One**_  
  
_" Crying is the refuge of plain women but the ruin of pretty ones. "_  
  
She cries at night.  
  
She thinks he doesn't know that. He does though. He can remember all the nights of sneaking into her bedroom. Being greeted by the sounds of soft whimpers. He never pries with questions of concern. He knows she will just lie. So he just lays there, feigning his slumber. Silently listening to her tired sobs. There it comes again. That twinge of guilt, whenever he thinks about her situation. Their friendship is tainted by his lack of consideration for her. By his desperate dependency for her to be there for him. He weighs her down. He is part of her burden. She'd never admit though. She'd just laugh it off. Tell him he was filled with ridiculous thoughts of pointless apologies. He knows those are all lies. Because he affects her. He can tell by the way she cries. The way she hides it from him. Or at least attempts to. It's unbareable. Not just because it hurts him to see her pained. It hurts him to think he causes that miserable feeling she experiences.  
  
He can feel the lump of nausea form in his chest.His weary eyes slowly open with difficulty.The sun streaking from the window beside him causes him to wince. His blurry vision, gazes around the room. He doesn't recognize his surroundings as his bedroom. He feels the muscles in his back tense with pain, from the cramped size of the small mattress. He tries to slowly prop himself up. He can't. His head his spinning. He cringes at the shooting pangs in his head as he flops back down the bed. The familiar green of the walls immediately tell him where he is. At Haley's. He tiredly raises his hands to rub his face regretfully. He can't believe he did it again. He struggles to lift himself up against the bed frame. His forehead creases into a frown, upon seeing her. She is sleeping uncomfortably on her bean bag. A large textbook tucked under her cheek. Her highlighted auburn hair creating a hallow around her.  
  
He doesn't deserve her friendship. He couldn't be more sure of that. There was something about her selfless nature that made her completely incompatible with him. Yet she was there for him anyway. She bared with his insufferable behavior. He doesn't deserve her. He can't stress that to himself enough. His body aches from the overdose of alcohol consumption the night previous, as he gets out of the bed, dizzily shuffling towards her. She weighs nothing scooped up in his arms. Her mouth cutely gapes open as her head flops against his shoulder. Gently tucking her into the bed, the tall glass of water on her bed side table catches his eye. He smiles softly. There was a saucer holding two small pills next to the glass. A sticky note reading ' Take Me' stuck to the plate.  
  
" You smell like her"  
  
His eyes narrows, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. He grabs the pills off the table chasing them down quickly with the water. She flips around on her back. He can feel her brown eyes penetrating in his back. She's waiting for him to respond. He can't though, he is to uncomfortable to tell her. She knows this. And he hates it.  
  
" I'm sorry I crashed here " His voice sounded low and raspy.  
  
She yawns with a shrug. " You know I don't care."  
  
" The last thing you need to do is nurse my hang over Hales" He sighs.  
  
She smiles weakly at him. He can't help but feel the spite behind her smile. As though she is unspokenly telling him, she knows she has better things to do. He is nothing but the bottling stress bubbling beneath her. It's just the person he is. He knows he has ways of causing those around him, those who care for him, to loose some sanity pining over their need to protect him. Because he leads them to believe they need to.  
  
" So what happened?" She queries.  
  
" Same old shi t "  
  
She grins. " Did you have fun?"  
  
" Do I ever?" He rolls his eyes.  
  
" I don't know"  
  
He rolls around onto his back. Laying down next to her with difficulty. Her head finds its way onto his chest. He feels the need to apologize to her. He doesn't know why. He just wants to. He just needs to. But he won't. It's too random. Too unexpected for her. She would get scared. She would worry that he pitied her in some way. He knows how much she hates pity. She's too strong for it yet ironically she's too weak for it. Because those who pity her cause her to realize that there is something wrong to begin with. And he knows she isn't one to face her problems. He can hear it in the way she cries.  
  
" So how was your night?" he asks.  
  
She breaths out with a sarcastic laugh. " Whitney made dinner, so you know, I was basically drowning in the high praises of her excellence".  
  
" Come on Hales, she isn't that bad" He can't help but defend her. She's Whitney James after all. The only person he would ever lust after. The only person to ever be the description of utter perfection. It wasn't that annoying perfection though. That kind of person who tediously makes effort in making everything flawless. No she wasn't a perfectionist, she was perfect.That's what got him the most. She just was what she was.  
  
" Sure you say that" She exclaims " You want to bone her!"  
  
" I don't want to bone her" he smirks.  
  
Her eyebrow arcs quizzically.  
  
" Okay yes I want to bone her" He laughs " It's just she's never done anything for you to dislike her."  
  
She groans dismissing the argument. " You know what you're right, I'm just jealous I guess"  
  
" Haley..." He trails  
  
" We aren't talking about her anymore!" she announces with widened eyes.  
  
"So hows your dad?" he pushes a strand of her hair out of her face.  
  
" He's being dad" she smiles weakly " Trying to make everyone feel comfortable..he even offered to help my mother pack her things"  
  
" What she say?"  
  
" No" she barks coldly at the thought of her mother.  
  
" Have you decided if you're going to move with her?"  
  
" Do I have a choice?"  
  
" Of course you do Hales" he frowns, the beep of his watch draws him to check the time. 9:00 AM. " Crap."  
  
" What is it?" she questions.  
  
" I have to go home" he sighs " My dad will be home in an hour to go jogging"  
  
He peels himself off the bed. Walking across the room to retrieve his Timbs. She flipped over onto her stomach falling back to sleep. He bites his lip taking in her exhausted state of slumber, before crawling out the window.


	4. Chapter Two Part Two

**' On The Turning Away '**

**_Chapter Two Part Two_**

_"Life is much too important a thing ever to talk seriously about it."_

She can't help but feel guilty

She lets him take the blame constantly. She can see it in the way his sad eyes look at her sympathetically. She knows she shouldn't let him reprimand himself for all her problems. She knows she shouldn't let him believe he is causing her any ounce of sadness. She cant help it though. Something about the way he let his guilty conscious be painfully evident, reassured her. It reminded her he still cared. It relieved her that he still got that sorrowful scowl whenever he saw her unhappy or displeased. Then again part of can't stand the way he blames himself. It tells her he is completely clueless to what's going on. He uses himself as a reason, just to prove hes still tentative to her emotions. But she knows he isn't. If he were, he'd know not to blame himself. He'd know he wasn't one of her unfaced issues. He would just know. But he doesn't. He isn't the type too.

She isn't sure what to do with herself today. Karen had given her the day off to gather her thoughts. Thoughts that just kept drifting back to her friendship with Nathan. She could feel the thin thread their bond rested on tearing slowly. It pained her. Strangely enough though she can't help but imagine what her life would be like free from all the ties that came with Nathan Scott. She twists the silver band around her finger, quickly dismissing the thoughts. She knew well enough what life without Nathan Scott would be like. Miserable. He made far too much effort for her to give up on him now. He just needed someone to believe in him, she knew that, so she did. She brushes down the thin pleats in her green plaid mini-skirt, adjusting her heel in the pair of comfortable ' Uggs' Nathan had bought her. She smiles at the thought of his continuous spoiling. That's what he does though.

He spoils her.

He spoils her with materialistic things. Spoils her with love. Spoils her with heartache. The quaver of her despaired side echoed in her ears, her eyes shut tightly cursing her thoughts as she exited her home. She hates it when she thinks about his flaws. The way he can rip her apart with a simple glance. The way he can inspire her to break into hysterical sobs by stumbling through her window. The way his lips shine red with cherry lip gloss, when he returns to her after one of his sexual escapades. She tries to tell herself he has his own life. A life she wasn't included in. She tries to tell herself she has the best part of the deal. The real Nathan. She let's out a sardonic chuckle. She didn't know who the real Nathan was. Nathan didn't even know who he was.

There was a light breeze causing the branches in the trees to crackle softly. The wind blew through her highlighted hair, gently pressing against her sensitive. She breathed in deeply, trying to pull herself out of the flooding pool of thoughts about Nathan that had been slowly drowning her into oblivion. The sweet hum of her voice, soothes her nerves as she wraps her arms around herself tightly, embracing the rough material of her denim jacket. The door rings with a cooing jingle as she pushes the wooden door open. The familiar delicately aged brunette stares at her with surprised eyes, as she wonders into the comfortable surroundings of her work place.

" Haley" Karen breaths holding out a pot of coffee.

Haley smiles weakly running a hand through her hair. " Hey Karen"

" What are you doing here?" she asks curiously walking towards the counter placing down the pot. Haley follows her , tiredly shrugging her shoulders cluelessly.

" I was bored".

" You aren't working today Haley" Karen nodded assertively, Haley laughed softly, nodding lightly in understatement.

The entrance door's loud jingles filled up the café, as deep laughter followed. She recognizes the dumbfound laughs immediately, turning to look at the people who just walked in. His Nuggets jersey that she hated so much clung to him tightly due to the dripping perspiration running over his body. His hair was tousled about, a disheveled stare glazing over his face. He chuckled disinterestedly as Lucas continued his incoherent rant, while Tim made immature faces behind the blond's back. His eyes wander over to where she is standing. The bored gleam in his blue orbs suddenly spark with more excitement. He smiles at her. She grins at the exchange. Turning to talk to Karen, she knows he has already left his two companions to talk to her. She can tell by the way Lucas's voice raised to a louder octave. Then again she could always sense when Nate was near.

" Hey" his voice comes out tired and heavy.

She cocks her head to the side curiously, leaning against the counter. " Hey". They stand there in silence for a moment. She beings twirling the silver band around her finger again, as he begins to stare at the matching ring loosely encircling his thumb. She smiles inwardly. Their paused silence hadn't been this comfortable for awhile. The loud smack of Lucas's hand against Nathan's back snap them both out of their eased state, forcing them to turn their attention back to the babbling basketball player. Another sounding of the door opened erupted yet again. Haley closes her eyes growing weary over the obnoxious sound. She can feel Nathan suddenly tense, she can hear him shift quickly in his stance.

" Haley!"

She breaths out deeply. She wants to cry. Or run away. There was just no escaping the tormenting sight of envy that was her sister. Her brown eyes open wide as she glances at Nathan out of the corner of her eye. His non-chalant manner, was now masked with an air of want. He stares at the tall fair haired brunette with lusting eyes and passion. She scoffs. She despised Whitney. Atleast she attempted to. She hated to be part of the flock that simply strew themselves at her painfully flawless ways. Yet on the inside she was. She struggled with the over shadowing of her older sister. Her envied sister. Her perfect sister. The small grooves in Whitney's cheeks deepened as she smiled widely at the group of teens standing before her. Haley notes her compressed grin, that matched her perfectly conservative yet stylish clothing, which seemed to go in hand with the lightly curled ends of her honey brown hair.

" What are you doing here Whit?" she questions with a sigh, letting her eyes wander around the bare walls.

" I was wondering where you went" she said as a matter of factly, tilting her head to the side to as if it were the most obvious of things. Her eyes graze over Nathan's stiffened stance, she lets them avert back to haley, suddenly shifting them back onto Nathan.  
" Nathan" she exclaims, reaching over to pull him into a hug. Haley shakes her head, as Whitney embraces him. Completely disregarding that he was covered in sweat and grime. Or frankly not really caring. Either or it seemed to tap at the younger James nerves.

" It's great to see you " Whitney emphasizes pulling away from him " It's so hard to believe you too are still friends"

" Why?" Haley snaps defensively. She can feel Nathan take a step closer to her resting his hand on her back to calm her.

" Because it's just amazing a friendship can last that long " she admires " And I really hope it can last threw the move"

Her face turns yellow upon hearing her sister's words. She can see the quizzical stare forming on Nathan's face as his eyes begin to frantically shift back and forth between her and Whitney. She didn't want this to happen. She had wanted to tell him herself. She can feel him start to panic. He wants to know what Whitney meant. But she just can't find the words to speak. Lucas's face has gone white now also. Haley winces at the pain and shock streaked all over their faces. She can see Nathan hesitate with his words. She knows he wants them to come out rationally.

" Move?" he queries with a shaky voice.

Whitney's eyes widen as she glances back at her. She closes her eyes shut tightly. The sting of tears burn at the inside of her eyelids as she fights away the stares pressed onto her tiny frame. She can't speak. She can't move. Her eyes flutter back open, in hope that the what had just occurred was a part of her confusing imagination playing some horrible trick on her mind. But it wasn't. They were still standing there. Waiting for her to say something. Anything. She coudln't though. She could barely see threw the blurring of her tears, her voice replaced by a nauseated lump. 

" You didn't tell him?" Whitney blinks.

She shakes her head.

" Haley?" He whispers, she knows he cant be any louder, he might explode and do something insane.

" Nathan" she cries " I was going to tell you"

" Oh my god" Whitney whispers apologetically " I am so sorry."

" It's not your fault" Nathan cuts off, glancing back at Haley, before walking out of the café.

She can't help but feel guilty.


End file.
